


yubikiri-genman (we dreamed a dream with our special someone)

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Bog Witch Junsu (Lost in Translation), Curses, M/M, Memory Loss, Soulmates, Witchcraft, Witches, lapslock, they're cute your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: when jun first meets jaewon, he knocks the poor kid straight into a pool.in his defense, the kid was attempting to touch some of his herbs. jun takes his herbs Very Seriously (capitalization absolutely required - he once hexed his best friend for touching his rosemary) so to see a random kid with a hood and grimy hands touching his pride and joy-well.he only feels a little bad about having to extract the dripping kid from the pool, anyways.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Junsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Lost in Translation Fic Discord Secret Santa





	yubikiri-genman (we dreamed a dream with our special someone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlooRose12371](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlooRose12371/gifts).



> prompt: 
> 
> bog witch!jun and lost traveler!jaewon, could be platonic or romantic it doesn't matter! bonus points if bog witch!jun is just like,,, dramatic as fuck, bonus bonus points if nari makes an appearance (she could be a ghost, familiar, random person that scrys jun in the middle of night, anything you pick!)

when jun first meets jaewon, he knocks the poor kid straight into a pool.

in his defense, the kid _was_ attempting to touch some of his herbs. jun takes his herbs Very Seriously (capitalization absolutely required - he once hexed his best friend for touching his rosemary) so to see a random kid with a hood and grimy hands touching his pride and joy-

well.

he only feels a little bad about having to extract the dripping kid from the pool, anyways.

"i'm sorry!" the boy exclaims, and _oh_ , he's not a kid at all, jun realizes, staring at his dripping hair and wide dark eyes. "i didn't mean to steal anything, i didn't know anyone lived here, so-"

jun catches his wrist just as the boy's about to fling dirty water over the both of them, and they hold eye contact for a moment, a blush crawling up the boy's cheeks as he chokes on a laugh.

"ah-"

"were you cursed by someone?"

the boy blinks at him, bewildered. "how did you know?"

 _your aura_ , jun doesn't say. _you wanted to forget something, so someone made you forget._

"the spell mark," he tells him instead, leaning in to poke the gleaming crimson mark on the boy's collarbone. "it's obvious to anyone who's a witch what happened."

poppy - _forgetting_. the signs scrawled around them - _it's better this way_.

jun's almost tempted to ask, but he knows it won't make much of a difference.

"can you help me?" the boy asks, and oh, those eyes are shining with such _desperate hope_ that jun nearly refuses.

and yet.

the sloppiness of the writing-

this boy had someone who cared for him a lot.

must've, to curse him this way.

and oh, the original caster must've wanted him to forget, but jun has never been one to abide by other's wishes.

"sure. what's your name?"

"jaewon!" the boy beams, darting forwards to grasp jun's hands. "thank you so much!"

"jun," he simply replies, turning towards the house. "and don't worry about it."

* * *

he runs a quick diagnostic spell that night, while jaewon's asleep.

 _memory loss_ , as he guessed, but also-

something else.

someone put care into this spell, wove it like an artform, but with the sloppiness of the writing-

ah, well.

jun's never been one to care for that, anyways.

he pulls out his worn-out journal and flips to a new page, titling it simply _jaewon_ and scribbling a few notes down as he stares at the man's sleeping form.

he never wanted a companion out here - bog witches are inherently solitary, after all - but jaewon feels different, somehow.

god, he sounds like a shitty y/a novel.

he snaps the book closed with a resounding "slap", and he turns to his bed, leaving jaewon on the patient's cot. 

this is just... another case. nothing more.

something a bit harder than he's used to, to be sure, but nothing he can't handle. and, worst case scenario, he'll call in the hag.

...

he really, really doesn't want to call in the hag.

he turns away from his bed, lighting a match and pressing the flame to the candle by his desk.

it's time for another late night. anything to avoid calling in the hag.

* * *

when jaewon wakes up the next morning, the candle's halfway-burnt, and jun's asleep at his desk, the pen lying on the table and a bit of drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

ah...

he heads for the bed, pulling off one of the blankets and draping it over jun's thin shoulders. magic marks cover his body - from his chin to his hands - and for a moment, jaewon wonders what they do.

at least, he thinks they're magic marks.

they must be, right?

surely.

jun sighs, head burrowing a bit deeper into his arm, and jaewon smiles despite himself, blowing out the candle and heading for the kitchen.

once he arrives, it's a sight to behold. plants crawl around the space, numerous jars lining the walls, and the sunrise streams through the massive windows, bathing the space in light.

it's a perfect mix of modern and magic - just like jun.

he rifles through a few cabinets before coming up with something that looks like food, and he squints at the instructions on the box before opting to give it a try.

that's how he can pay jun! with food!

after all, he wants to give jun _something_. it just... doesn't feel right, taking charity without getting anything in exchange. 

by the time jun trudges into the kitchen, jaewon's managed to create pretty good pancakes, and the witch frowns at him as jaewon deposits a plate on the table, a proud smile on his lips.

"what's this?"

"i made breakfast!" jaewon beams, and jun stares at them, reaching out to poke one.

"are they supposed to jiggle?"

"i used meringue!"

"...well."

jun takes a bite, and jaewon beams as his eyes light up at the taste. "wow."

"you like them?"

"these are amazing, jaewon-ah. how did you do that?"

"i just knew?" jaewon shrugs, and jun nods, scribbling some notes on his book.

* * *

that becomes a running theme over the next few weeks, much to jun's chagrin.

jaewon seems to know the basic uses of most of jun's herbs, and why? _he just knows_.

jaewon seems to know that all of jun's plants have personalities, and how? _he just knows_.

jaewon seems to understand that the full moon is the most important time of the month, and guess how: _he just knows_.

jun would really appreciate an answer, honestly.

still - jaewon's really, really welcome in the house. even the stinging nettles seem to avoid stinging him which, once again, jun would appreciate an answer for - they fucking _hate_ him. honestly, they seem to delight in making his life miserable, which is not what he intended when he first got them, since he just wanted to make some relief potions after breaking his wrist falling into the bog, but _no_ , they _have_ to sting him extra hard.

seeing jaewon lecture the plants after stinging him may have been the highlight of that day.

still - the months slip on, the moon waxing and waning and waxing and waning, and, loath as jun is to admit it, he might have to call in the hag.

god, he doesn't want to call in the fucking hag.

but jaewon smiles to his plants and charms even the meanest of them and helps jun with his potions and sings under the moonlight, and jun just-

he has someone who loves him.

(jun almost doesn't want him to remember - if nothing else, so he can stay jun's. jun's bog fairy.

but that's selfish.

jaewon deserves to smile, deserves to remember, deserves to dance in fields and love more than the confines of this bog.)

he's jolted from his reverie by a chin hooking over his shoulder, and as he blinks, jaewon's arms wind around his waist, a small seedling in his grasp. 

"what's this?"

"a new cinnamon plant," jaewon beams, crimson hair barely visible out of the corner of jun's eye. "i was just singing to it so i could help it grow."

"oh," jun simply replies, and tries to swallow around the lump in his throat.

_this has an expiry date._

"what are you worrying about?" jaewon asks, and jun shakes his head, reaching up to run his fingertips over the seedling's leaves.

"nothing you need to worry about."

"ah, you know i worry anyways..."

"the inevitable heat death of the universe," jun flatly replies, and jaewon laughs, a bright, pealing sort of sound.

the truth is this: jun may be a little bit in love with jaewon.

but the truth has no room in this scenario.

* * *

"so, you finally came to me!"

jun exhales, and has to fight the overwhelming urge to punch nari in her smug, elfish face.

"you made the right call," nari continues, sweeping around the kitchen and pulling down a series of jars. "this is far too strong for jun to handle alone-"

" _noona_ ," jun warns, but it's jaewon that comes to his defense.

"i'm sure jun-ah can do anything he wants to! he's the best witch i know!"

"you only know one witch," jun points out, and jaewon smiles at him.

"i don't need to know more! i know you're the best out there!"

"take your coupleness out of my hut," nari scoffs, mixing a few things in a bowl. "god, you two are worse than my cats."

"your cats?"

"i have too many kittens," nari flatly states, and jun rolls his eyes.

"well, maybe if you got them _fixed_ -"

"that's animal cruelty."

" _so is having over a hundred kittens!_ "

"let them fuck," nari sagely replies, and jaewon chokes on air. "why did you wait so long to come to me, junnie-yah?"

"because you do this _every time_."

"because i need to rub it in," nari gloats, dropping the mixed ingredients into her cauldron. "i need to make sure you _know_ i'm right."

"you won't let me _forget_."

"correct," nari grins, and jun groans.

"just brew the potion, you hag."

nari mutters an incantation under her breath, and the formerly-clear potion turns a deep shade of crimson. "alright. here we go."

"i-"

jaewon looks-

torn, almost.

his gaze flickers to jun for a split-second, hesitation shining in his eyes, and his gaze drops to his hands, balled into fists in his lap. "can i- can i take it later?"

* * *

see, the truth is this: jaewon is irrevocably and inexorably in love with jun.

he's in love with the way he talks to his plants when he thinks nobody's looking, in love with the way he dances under the moonlight. he's in love with the way jun looks when he's concentrating on a book, loves the way jun scolds his plants for being themselves.

but once this happens-

he won't have a reason to stay.

and he's not ready to leave. he wants to keep helping jun with his potions, wants to keep performing rituals by the water with the moon shining bright overhead. _he wants to stay with jun_.

(and maybe, just maybe, he's a bit scared.

he doesn't-

he doesn't want to stop feeling this way.

he doesn't want to stop loving jun.

and if his memories make him stop loving him, then-

well.

maybe it's better if he doesn't have them.

because he never wants his heart to stop racing when jun smiles, never wants the surge of happiness he feels when jun looks at him to dim.

jun is-

jun is _perfect_.

he's perfect, and jaewon just-

has no other way to describe it.)

* * *

"you should take it."

they're talking, but not _conversing_.

after all, conversing requires listening, and neither party is willing to change.

jaewon's fingertips drum against the table, a rhythmic _tap-tap-tap_ as he gazes at the bog outside, and jun's staring everywhere but him, a thin sheen of _something_ in his eyes.

"please," jun finally states, and jaewon turns, pain flickering in his eyes.

"i don't want to remember, jun."

"junsu," he states instead, and jaewon blinks at him, bewildered.

"what?"

"my name. it's junsu."

"ah..."

jaewon trails off, a bit of pain flickering in his eyes, and jun reaches across the table to grasp his hands, squeezing once for support. 

"...i don't normally do this, but... you'll be fine, jaewon-ah. i know you will be."

"...can we still be friends? afterwards?"

"of course," jun murmurs, and jaewon grins, small and crooked.

"i'll... i'll take it before bed tonight."

"great."

* * *

when jaewon opens his eyes, he promptly feels like a fucking _moron_.

"oh my god..."

 _"you'll find your soulmate,"_ minsoo told him in that self-assured certain sort of way he has, and of _course_ jaewon believed him, and he found jun and jun is so nice and pretty and _oh god_ is jun his soulmate? was minsoo's fortune-telling right?

he's going to _scream_.

"oh," jun states, and jaewon raises his head, gaze landing on jun's face once more.

...he's still gorgeous.

"so," jaewon laughs, "fun fact - apparently you're my soulmate."

jun stares at him once.

then twice.

"what."

"somyfrienddaehyunisalovewitchandhesawthatiwasgoingtomeetmysoulmatesoonsohisboyfriendminsooscriedmeandsawiwasgoingtomeetmysoulmateafterlosingmymemorysotheirboyfrienddonghodiditandhereiam."

"again," jun states, picking up his coffee mug, "but slower."

"so my friend daehyun is a love witch," jaewon starts, "and he saw that i was going to meet my soulmate soon, so his boyfriend minsoo scried me and saw i was going to meet my soulmate after losing my memory, so _their_ boyfriend dongho did it, and here i am."

jun stares at him.

takes a sip from his mug.

"well."

" _is that it_?"

"i have had no caffeine today," jun states, raising a finger, "so i will get back to you on that in about three hours."

"ah... okay. do you want me to make breakfast?"

"sure."

* * *

(predictably, three hours later, jaewon hears muffled screaming coming from jun's room, and he grins to himself as he stirs the sauce for lunch.

his soulmate is the _cutest_.)

**Author's Note:**

> they are: cute
> 
> that is all
> 
> fic title from the song "yubikiri-genman"


End file.
